Percy's Struggles
by strongarms1
Summary: Percy is the son of a Greek Olympian and a Roman Olympian. One of them was a sworn maiden, while the other was a transformed god of the sea. Follow Percy as he goes on a journey to figure out what he can do throughout his life in Ancient Rome as a half Greek and half Roman. Eventual Percy/Lupa, Perlupa. Rated M for swearing and maybe, maybe lemons if requested.


Percy's P.O.V.

My name is Perseus Jackson. Now you may be wondering, why does a person in the times of the Roman empire have a last name? Or maybe you are wondering how old I am? Possibly whom my parents *ACK* parent is? Well incase you were wondering about my life story, I am five years old, impossibly mature, a god made (which is better than being a god.) Well here it is starting with what my parent told me happened.

_Flashback_

_Poseidon P.O.V._

_I hate those damn Romans! Shunning Neptune out of the gods they worship just because they don't use sea travel as they are a by-land force! Bah! A Greek is better than a Roman. Proof? I'm currently having a battle in my brain with Neptune for complete and eternal dominance. And you might wonder who is winning? Me of course. Don't look at me like I'm an arrogant piece of shit, I guarantee I'm not. It's just I think Greeks can kick Roman ass. Pardon my language but ya know can you blame me? You'd want to kick Roman ass too for taking over your Greek side would you not? I will not let Neptune take over without a fight! Anyway, I'm fighting Neptune._

_No P.O.V._

_Poseidon swung his Celestial Bronze trident down in an arc at Neptune's head attempting to knock him out as that was the Greek way. Neptune blocked the trident with his own Imperial Gold trident. Neptune then proceeded to parry Poseidon's trident and then disarm him, but did not happen due to his "OH SO MIGHTY" Roman brain not thinking things through before jumping in headfirst. This allowed Poseidon the opening he needed as he quickly moved his trident back, turning it to its blunt point, and thrusting it against Neptune's right side. Neptune quickly crumpled to the right in a failed attempt to help his right side. Poseidon quickly spun, hitting the flat tip of the trident into Neptune's head causing Neptune to crumple into unconsciousness. Poseidon then chanted in Greek, __Εγώ, ο Ποσειδώνας , αποφασίζει να εξορίσει τον Ποσειδώνα και στην πιο μακρινή βάθη του μυαλού μας , για να επιστρέψει ποτέ αν δεν το θεωρούν άξια και να δώσει την άδεια να τον Ποσειδώνα να χρησιμοποιεί το σώμα μου για μόνο μια ώρα . (I, Poseidon, hereby banish Neptune into the farthest depths of our mind, never to return unless I deem it worthy and give permission to Neptune for only an hour!)_

_Neptune shimmered and turned into dust traveling away from the figure that was Poseidon who was left standing alone in the mindscape. Poseidon then entered his body once again and declared to the Romans, "You Romans beware the sea! For Neptune the Roman god of the sea, earthshaker, and Lord of horses has been banished into Poseidon's mind! Tell to all, even the gods, that Poseidon has returned in this time!"_

_Time skip…_

_The gods stood on Olympus in their thrones, even Hades in a guest throne, as they sat watching nervously an iris message of Poseidon vs. Neptune, and watched as Poseidon slowly conquered Neptune, banishing him to the corners of his mind, never to return unless he deemed it so. Well, on the bright side, the sea god was no longer bitter about no one using water travel. But on the downside, Poseidon would fuel his bitterness towards the Romans if they got in by boat. Yet, they didn't travel by boat, so that shouldn't be a problem as they were already scared of the sea. Now they had all the more reasons to wet themselves. Although several goddesses were sitting there impressed at the amount of strength Poseidon had used against Neptune. Hell, some goddesses not thinking through the plans wanted a child from Poseidon. These goddesses included Vesta, Juno, Venus, Ceres, Minerva, and surprisingly Diana. Although none were brave enough to approach Poseidon in his domain about this issue. Diana had been thinking, 'Yes, he was the father of Orion, but Poseidon is a gentle god, and a powerful one at that.' She then thought she would approach Poseidon about that later that night._

_Diana P.O.V._

_Later that night…_

_I snuck up behind Poseidon as he made a seperation file against Amphitrite for cheating on him, so it should be fine asking him for a child. Anyways, I tapped on his shoulder twice and he immediately armed himself with his trident and spun around with his trident prongs now touching my neck. I immediately got annoyed by his cautious behavior. Once he saw it was me, he lowered his trident ever so slowly._

"_Diana, may I ask what you are doing here?" Poseidon asked with a steely tone, probably because I was a Roman. _

"_I'm here to ask you for something you might not expect." I responded. Asking for a child would be harder of course when you have to swallow your pride._

"_Hmm, yeah and what would that be? Something for your 'Roman' needs?" Poseidon sneered as he disliked the Romans. _

"_Ok, do you have to judge the gods just because they are Roman and not Greek?" I said quietly very annoyed. "Now will you let me ask you what I came here for?_

_Poseidon replied grudgingly, "Fine, say what it is you want, and then leave if it is not important." _

"_I want a child," she murmured._

"_Excuse me, I'm going to need you to speak up Diana." Poseidon said confused._

"_I want a child," She said loud enough for Poseidon to hear._

"_Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?" Poseidon asked thoroughly perplexed._

"_I'd like you to help me birth that child." Diana said._

"_W-W-What? You want me to sire this child with you? What about your oath you made to eternally forsake man's company?" _

"_I have, but after that performance you did, it made me feel like I wanted a child, and who better than with you?" Diana replied._

"_O-o-o-ok… Poseidon stuttered._

_Flashback End_

And that is how I, Perseus Jackson came to be. I am son of Poseidon and yet no longer Diana as she has never been there for me and left me in the wilderness to die as she took away my immortality. Although Poseidon helps me indirectly by talking to me in my mind telling me how to survive and left me alone with occasional help with the water at age 3. But one thought is disturbing me right now. I can sense Diana's hunt coming into my forest. And before you say something, yes I have my own forest. My dad has had me guard this forest from monsters so that way I can live here in peace and solitude. Another plus, I'm already pretty much a pro at swordfighting as my dad had took his time to teach me with a sword and with a trident. I tried archery once, and lets just say it didn't work out as I almost castrated my dad when trying to shoot an arrow at a target. But enough sidetracking, I can feel Diana coming towards me, which my dad informed me she either wants something of me or just wants to make my life hell.

I saw Diana over the hill and when she looked at me, I quickly retreated further into the forest. The good thing Poseidon has taught me to do with water is to hide in the water molecules themselves. I quickly vaporized myself into a mere sea breeze so Diana won't find me as she does not know I know how to hide. Another thing, as a half Greek, and Half Roman, my mind tries to influence itself according to each presence. So my Roman side is telling me to reappear and bow, while my Greek side is telling me to continue doing what I'm doing. As of right now, while in mist form, I'll continue doing what I'm doing. Anyways, I think Diana is calling me right now. We'll see if I answer or not.

"Perseus! Appear at once or I will punish you for disobedience! I need you to do me a favor!" Diana boomed into the woods.

"Yeah, and why should I? What'd you do? Punish a Greek like you're supposed to? Or does wittle Diana need some hewp? I asked viciously making my voice sound from everywhere.

"Perseus… stop this nonsense, you are not Greek, you are a Roman and always will be one." She said trying to make her voice sound motherly so I might reappear.

"Ah, nice try, but I prefer myself Greek over Roman because Greeks are better, didn't ya know? And for trying to make me appear with your "motherly tone" I don't think I'll stop this "nonsense" so whatever you came here for, go find someone else to do it as I will not do ANYTHING for you _mother_!"

"Why you little! I birthed you! You should be grateful!" She yelled into the air.

I reappeared 15 feet in front of her and said, "Why should I be grateful and feel like I should help you when 1. You approached Father and asked for a child, so you should've expected all possibilities. 2. You left me alone pretty much all my life. 3. You took away my immortality from me for no reason and you say I should be fucking grateful?!" I was shouting by the end.

She just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Then she decided to say, "Well then my _baby boy, _How about I tell Jupiter of your existence? Then you will feel pain." She sneered at baby boy. I responded to her "You tell Jupiter of my existence, and I tell him you birthed me, who wins here?" I smirked at the end of it.

"Ah ok then, _son_ why don't you come give your mother and your sisters a hug." She said gesturing to the hunt who had evil smiles on their faces at the word hug.

"Yeah, 1. You lost your privileges as my mother when you abandoned me. You might get them back if you be an actual mother at some point in time. 2. Those girls are not my sisters. They are girls abused by men, whom I also don't like, but I will kindly ask you now to leave this forest NOW!" I said making my voice sound demonic. The hunters immediately scrambled out leaving the forest afraid I might hurt them. Diana looked at me with a look that said 'You will pay for this, _son!_' I said to her "I suggest you leave as well while you still can."

"I'll make sure you accept me as your mother, and then I'll make you the slave of my hunt!"

"Hmm, let me think about that offer. Um… NO. I will never accept you, and I hate the hunt and you with all the fiber of my being!" I yelled at her.

"You insignificant little kid! How dare you talk like that to your mother?! Take back what you said about your place in the hunt!" My "mother" said.

She read my mind and stepped forward and slapped me. "I am your mother you nitwit!"

If she's reading my mind, then she is not my mother, and I will never have a place in the hunt! I am my own being, and I will not be controlled! You may be my birth mother, but a true mother wouldn't have taken away my immortality, a true mother wouldn't have left me because I'm a boy, a true mother wouldn't have abandoned me!

She looked at me awed that I would say this about her. Well if she's reading my mind again, then she deserved what I said, because did you know Poseidon had to take on double the parental role? Said I would meet my mother one day and that she was a good woman? Not a fucking man-hating goddess who claims to love children and never leave them behind no matter the gender, but apparently that doesn't apply to HER children. She just leaves them behind like they never existed, then comes back and acts like they owe her.

She came forward to hit me again and said "You should be grateful! That is not true!"

I quickly ducked her hand and jumped back, taking the time to say, "Really? Then, why did you not care for your own child? Why did you not care to help him at least once? Father had to break the ancient laws over 100 times just to give me comfort when I would cry myself to sleep because my mother didn't give half a shit about me to even come and give me 1 minute of aid!" I then snapped and made the water particles surround her and teleport her somewhere random. The last look I saw on her face was one of anger that you would only see if Apollo had fucked someone close to her.


End file.
